


Sana Lets People In

by gofretgofi



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, just sana & happiness really, sana opens up to the boy squad, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gofretgofi/pseuds/gofretgofi
Summary: Five-time boy squad let Sana know that they were there for her if she wanted to talk, and one time she did.Basically season four, but the boy squad is there for her, in their own way.





	Sana Lets People In

**Author's Note:**

> I love the girl squad but in season four I was really unimpressed with the way they seemed not to see what Sana was going through?So I wrote this thing where the boy squad try to comfort her by just being there for her. 
> 
> This is the first time I write solely about friendship. I loved writing the boy squad ugh. I made myself emotional.
> 
> I started writing this while season4 was airing woah. Hope you'll like it.
> 
> .

Five-time boy squad let Sana know that they were there for her if she wanted to talk, and one time she did.

 

1.

 

"Biology partner. What's up?"

Isak was glowing.

It was too early to be this happy for Sana's taste. She narrowed her eyes at the boy, rolling them once he grinned and slapped her arm playfully.

"Sometimes I miss those days where you used to mope around."

"I was not moping. What the fuck."

Sana only kept on glaring, now with a slight tilt of her head and an arched brow. Isak sighed.

"Fine. I was a bit angsty but sue me okay? It's been really great for a while now."

Isak was smiling to himself a bit dreamily and it was sickeningly cute. Sana shook her head in disbelief and a smile softened her features.

"You, though," Isak escaped his dreamland, meanwhile he was digging inside his backpack to pull out his notes. "You had been grumpier and edgier than usual," he was pointing an excusing pen at her, watching intently. "Are you alright?"

The softness of his tone made Sana's stomach clench. It had been a while since someone genuinely asked that and Isak looked deadly serious and concerned. He had grown up too much over the past year, not just his hardened features and shorter mature haircut but it was evident in his voice and the way he listened. Sana realized Isak had started being careful with his words, kinder and softer then he used to be.

"Just alright enough. Had been having trouble sleeping."

"What keeps you up at night?"

"Are you playing detective now?" Sana felt guilt right after for snapping.

"I, sorry. Just, you know, you can tell me," Isak said quickly, Sana stared at him with pursed lips without saying anything. "Right?"

"If I want a blond to make my ears bleed, I'd go to Vilde."

They both snickered at that and they fell back into their usual dynamic, arguing over some questions, making fun of each other's music taste. It was easy, familiar and fun and Sana felt better, letting go of the things that had been keeping her up at night.

"Thank you, Isak."

"Anytime."

 

2.

 

"What are you doing here, I told you, we have a girls night."

Sana perked up from the seat she was currently on, angling her body to see the person at the door.

"Fuck! You did? I'm sorry. Brought you chocolate, are you feeling better?"

Sana almost flinched with how uncomfortable she was feeling, with her heart clenching for Magnus. She doubted Vilde told him they were having a movie night and Sana knew she had been ditching Magnus with excuses.

"Yeah, yeah, I am actually. Thanks," Sana couldn't see Vilde's face but she guessed the girl had a little smile on her face.

"Hi, Magnus. Why don't stay for dinner?"

Sana smirked when Vilde widened her eyes as she let a very eager Magnus in. In Sana's eyes, she was just serving justice and she kind of liked Magnus, she liked how vocal he was about everything in his mind, even though sometimes sit made him sound insensitive Sana respected his genuineness.

Since they had been gossiping about Sana's brother and his squad and how hot they all were, with Magnus there the conversation had come to a dead end. Thankfully Magnus was a person who didn't pick up on social awkwardness and he started talking about the boys night they had at Even and Isak's place. Once he was gone to order pizza, it was whispers and looks exchanged between them Vilde bickering at Sana for inviting Magnus meanwhile Sana only glared at her dismissively.

Overall, it wasn't too bad since their group liked Magnus in general and honestly it was easy to be charmed by the one of the happiest person ever.

"Woah, that's not yours," Magnus exclaimed as he pulled the pizza box out of Sana's hands, she gaped at him with the first shock. Watching intently while Magnus went through boxes, made a happy sound and grinned when he found the box he was looking for. "Here you go. I ordered vegetarian for you."

Sana's eyes widened and this time it was due to fondness and being surprised for the good reasons. "You always pick out the meat so. I figured, yeah. I'm- did I read this wrong again?"

Other girls were caught up in their own conversation and Sana realized she was staring again. She took the box and looked at the pizza than at Magnus again. "Thanks. You thought right. Kinda."

Magnus smiled brightly as he took a large bite, talking with his mouth full. "And they say I don't read between sentences or some shit."

Sana rolled her eyes. "I don't eat pork, it's a religious thing I'm not vegetarian but still. This is a nice pizza."

Magnus looked surprised with the information but to Sana's amusement, he was being quiet about it. He kept on chewing with a thoughtful face and started talking when he had another large bite in his mouth. "I have questions about that but the boys and I established that I should do some research before I ask lots of questions. Hope you are okay after I read some stuff on Wikipedia."

Sana smiled fondly at the boy, shaking her head slightly in agreement before tuning in on the argument the girls were having.

Sana actually felt sad when Magnus left, she let him give a hug and assured him that he can ask questions if he wants to.

"You are totally taking this asking questions thing better than Isak. He gets mad when I ask about gay sex and all. And Sana, next time I will ask them to remove pork, yeah?"

"Thanks, Magnus."

"Anytime."

 

3\. 

 

The last place she expected to see Mahdi Disi was at a makeup shop.

Okay technically, it wasn't just her a complete preassumption. She had never seen Mahdi wear makeup or anything. He was that guy who always smelled nice and clean with ordinary sporty clothes.

"Oh, hi," she said when they made eye contact and she wasn't sure what to expect.

A wide smile appeared on his face and Sana relaxed right away. "Hi, Sana. What's up?"

"The usual," she replied and tried to return his smile but she was not convincing enough since she as still wondering why he was here.

"My sister broke up with her boyfriend and I thought makeup might cheer her up," Mahdi started talking with a casual tone, hşs eyes moving from an item to another. "This is great actually. You're really good at this makeup thing."

The compliment was so natural and it made her happy that she had to duck away to hide her smile.

The next half an hour was spent with Sana explaining different items to Mahdi. He was surprisingly interested in almost everything, expressing how he wanted to try painting his nails and all. It was the first time the two had talked for this long, without their group of friends but Sana was charmed by his positivity and kindness.

"You're wearing darker makeup lately. Any reason?"

The question was casual but Mahdi was stealing curious glances as if he was testing the waters. "No. I mean, I don't know. It happens sometimes."

"Well, I think makeup is a way to express yourself. It could mean a lot when someone changes it."

"Yeah, you're right. I've been feeling black lately then."

Mahdi hummed understandingşy and shook his head. "If you want to talk... Paint my fingers one day?"

Sana chuckled at that, all dimple showing and eyes sparkşngling kind. "Thanks, Mahdi."

 

4.

 

Music blasting through the speakers. People chatting, a couple arguing, another one sucking faces. Friends laughing, people dancing, it was so loud and crowded and hot she felt sticky. Chris' laughter echoing, Eva talking with Adam, Vilde was nowhere to be seen and Noora was talking with Yousef.

The room was so crowded hot and loud, Sana was having trouble at breathing.

In the kitchen, she had some piece drinking a big cup of water, the ice melting on her tongue and she started chewing on it, the cracking sound making the music bearable. For some reason, she was at a bad mood today. For some reason.

"Hey girl, whatcha doing?"

Sana sighed and an involuntary smile appeared on her face. "Whats up with you and the blondie speaking in English? You guys are rubbing off on each other," Sana tried to sound critical and annoyed but her voice sounded amused and fond of the situation and Even knew it as he placed a single kiss on her cheek.

"Um. I saw you across the room and yeah. It's kind of exhausting in there," he said with a gesture of his head, leaning against the counter next Sana, "being sober makes it harder to stand awful songs too."

Sana smiled and ducked her head, she knew Even was able to tell something was off with her. It made Sana uncomfortable on some level because she felt exposed a bit but to her surprise, she didn't mind it much.

"Most nights, its fun to see people lose their shit. Some nights, lşke this, it feel insignificant."

After stating that she felt exposed again, feeling like she was sounding pretentious. Even was shaking his head and agreement though. "I know what you're talkin' about. Sometimes when I am in a crowded room I feel very lonely and uh, unimportant? As if everything has to be meaningful in order to matter to me. I don't do that often anymore. 'Be, and It is.' Sometimes it's that simple."

Sana's brows furrowed with the thoughts in her mind, this conversation did not fit in a party where people were doing body shots five meters away from them. "Kun fayakun. It doesn't exactly mean that but I see your point but how-"

"Oh, I memorized Qur'an about a year ago."

Sana's eyes widened a little and Even seemed to be delighted by surprising her. Quickly shock was gone from her face and a sly smirk appeared tilting her head to the side. "You were looking for an opening to tell me that." She wasn't asking a question.

Even chuckled at that. "Yeah, I had been meaning to have a chat with you. But seriously though, I did memorize it. I hadn't read in a while but some sentences stuck with me, I guess. Kun fayakun calms me down, reminds me of a greater power than me that is capable. What do you think about-"

Sana didn't hear the loud music anymore, wasn't able to see Yousef and Noora from the soot she was standing, didn't mind the weather as much. People in and out of the kitchen but Even was there laughing and exchange ideas on religions and beliefs. She felt calm and at ease, her smile reaching her eyes more and more through the night.

Isak was apparently with the boy smoking "and he thinks I don't know he smokes without me sometimes," Even had said when Sana asked where Isak was. It was hard to explain even to herself why the conversation with Even felt so soothing but it did. Maybe it was because she knew Even was expressing a part of him that wasn't always out there and that made Sana feel less like she was being out there by sharing her personal thoughts.

"You know what Sana, we should do this more often."

"We should, yes."

Even had smiled so bright that moment. With grin on his face, he poked her dimple, eyes sparkling, voice soft. "Don't wanna see the dimples cowered by a frown again."

Sana's smile widened. "Even, thank you."

"Anytime."

 

5.

 

"I hope you had fun doing your homework guys, I will definitely enjoy cutting five points from the people who didn't."

"Shit". Sana muttered to herself, she had completely forgot about that.

Panic rose as she stared down at her empty desk. Fice points meant a lot to her when it came to physics, the one subject that she just didn't quite get the hang of it. She sighed with defeat, her shoulders slumped and she felt like a failure again.

Noora and Yousef. Physics. Cooking. Things that she didn't want to think about.

"Sana!" A whisper came from her back and she almost jumped in fear.

"What, Jonas?"

"Take mine," Jonas said and instantly he was pushing some papers into Sana's hand. She looked down and saw an assignment that had been clearly worked on even by the outline of the work.

"No. I can't-"

"It's okay. I did a project this semester and got extra points. It doesn't matter to me. If I remember correctly you hate physics so... You need it more than I do."

The urge to cry was sudden. That didn't happen a lot when people were around but. the kindness of the offer was crushing and so nice at the same time. "I don't know what to say. Thank you, Jonas."

He smiled, with his crooked one that lit up the whole classroom and he was clearly pleased with himseşf from the way he leaned back and grinned. "You'll buy me a kebab or two and we'll talk about why you seem like sleep is a foreign concept to you," he talked softly as he gestured her under eyes.

Sana only nodded and smiled and it did reach her eyes. That didn't happen a lot lately.

"Yeah I'd like that," she said softly.

 

+1

 

She was supposed to just drop by and go over their biology project with Isak, it was supposed to be simple. She was going to pretend as if it was fine as if she wasn't having an internal crisis as if she wasn't thinking about the same boy for weeks, as if she was able to talk with her friends. What she didn't expect was a sneak attack by the boys.

Those boys who thought they were so smooth but it was obviously, painfully so, a setup. 

She first understood that she had been played from the way Magnus made dumb excuses for her to stay a bit longer, asking weird questions about Sana's family. And sometimes Magnus was too blunt and naive but he was not dumb, not even the slightest. 

Then it was Mahdi, trying to make jokes and Jonas that was asking these questions about her academic questions, specific questions that let Sana know that he had been paying attention to Sana. 

The last straw was Isaj Valtersen, making Sana a decent cup of tea. Surely Isak was a kind and loving person, and he didn't usually show it to people. (Maybe he showed Even but that was different.) And at that moment, even the teenage ball of angst and salt was being nice to her, very openly. She snapped after ten minutes spent at Valtersen-Bech Næsheim household.

"OKay! What the actual hell is going on here? Why are you treating me like I have five days left to live, guys?"

It was an awkward silence and sneaky glances shared between the boys. Seriously Jonas and Isak looked like they were having a verbal conversation, just with their eyes, go figure.

"Ugh, Sana. Don't get us wrong but we had been noticing... All of us had been noticing without knowing the other was also noticing-"

Isak was rambling and Even held his hand sympathetically. "Isak is trying to say that, we all individually realized that you had been rather upset lately. And we want you to know that you can, well, talk to us." 

"There is may or not may be an ongoing theory on the possible reason why you are upset-"

"Magnus!"

Sana frowned a bit, she was torn between being mad that they were being a bit intrusive and feeling loved by these weird boys, loved enough that they cared about her. "If you have a whiteboard and all about me, I might be too amused to be mad at you."

"Magnus suggested that we write what we know and shit but we declined," Jonas stated matter of factly and Magnus looked offended.

The boys and Sana (it felt odd. The boys were their own group of friends, she shouldn't belong but she felt like she did) sat in silence for a moment in the living room, nobody staring directly at Sana but she could almost hear their internal plea to her. They were all curious and worried, perhaps. "The answer you are looking for is very simple. You're gonna be disapponşnted but... There is a boy."

A smile appeared on all of their faces simultaneously, some had this soft look on their faces, thoughtful and emphatic; like Even and Magnus, some had this bright smile on their lips; like Magnus and Jonas and Isak looked on alert. She knew that he was getting prepared to unleash hell if he'd happen to think this boy had done anything wrong to her. 

For the first time in weeks, Sana felt like she mattered and belonged. Even as she was figuring her place in this world, she had a place in here. She could finally breathe a little, and she started talking.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is it! I just hope that this little thing made you smile a little. Sana deserves the world. Let me know what you think! xx
> 
> .
> 
> also i write fo other fandoms on wattpad; https://my.w.tt/1OU4sj12XO come say hi!


End file.
